Broken Hearts
by Zech Gal
Summary: This is about when Paris breaks up with Goten. Bra finds out that she loves Goten, but a new monstor come to earth.


Dis. I don' own Dragon Ball Z  
  
This is a fic about when Paris breaks up with Goten. Bra finds out that she loves Goten, but a new monstor come to earth.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
Bra sat on her bed, she thought back to the day that Paris had broken Goten's heart. She wanted to say that she was just a bitch, but that would hurt Goten feelings.  
  
"Goten; how I wish that you were mine" Bra thought to herself.  
  
Down stairs   
"Vegeta; do we have to watch this dumb race. I mean you just watch it to see the cars wreck." complained Bulma  
"Woman; Shut Up I'm trying to watch these humans drive around and around." yelled Vegeta  
"Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you" yelled Bulma  
Vegeta smirked   
"My good looks" said Vegeta  
"You wish" said Bulma  
"Whatever, here this thing that make the channels move up an down" said Vegeta  
"Will you check on Bra, she's been acting sad lately" said Bulma  
"Sad?" asked Vegeta then turned to go upstairs  
"No one makes my princess sad" said Vegeta   
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
"Mom and Dad are at it again" said Bra  
Just then Vegeta walked in.  
"Bra what's wrong?" asked Vegeta a bit worried  
"Nothing" Bra said in a low voice  
Vegeta knew something was wrong but he knew Bra would tell him, her mother or even her brother Trunks.  
"You know that you can talk to me, your mother or Trunks at anytime." said Vegeta  
"I know" said Bra  
Vegeta kissed his daughter on the cheek and then left.  
"Dad, I wish I could tell you" that was that last thing Bra said before she fell asleep.  
  
~Bra's dream~  
  
"Don't touch my dad you monster" Bra yelled  
"Why?" asked the monster  
"Because that's my daddy" yelled Bra  
The monster dropped Vegeta and looked in Bra's big blue eyes that were now filled with tears.  
"Do you know what this monster has done?" asked the monster  
"His made up for what he did" yelled Bra  
"He can never make up for what he did to me." said the monster   
Before Bra could say anther thing the monster killed Vegeta with one blast.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Bra  
  
~Bra wakes up~  
  
"Honey" said Bulma  
"yes" said Bra  
"You were having a bad dream" said Bulma   
"I'm fine now, you can go back to bed" said Bra  
"Okay" said Bulma and she walked out the room  
"That was so real" thought Bra and she picked up the phone  
"Hello" said Chichi  
"I'm sorry for calling so late, this is Bra" said Bra  
"Who would sleep with Goku snoring" laughed Chichi  
"I need to talk to Goku?" asked Bra  
"Alright" and Chichi and she hit Goku in the side to wake him up, but nothing happen.   
"I know" thought Chichi  
"Lunch time" yelled Chichi  
Goku jumped up.  
"When" said Goku  
"Tomorrow" said Chichi  
"Then why did you say that" cried Goku  
"Never mind, Bra what's to talk to you about something import." said Chichi  
"Really" said Goku as he picked up the phone   
"Hello, Bra" said Goku  
"Goku, I need you to do something for me?" asked Bra  
"What?" Asked Goku  
"I been having have bad dreams lately. I mean they are so real, I'm scared. Will you train me to become a super saiyan?" asked Bra  
"Why don't you ask you dad to help you" said Goku  
"Because he doest under stand" said Bra  
"Well, so Vegeta doesn't find out come at nights. You can come over tonight, if that's okay with you" said Goku   
" That sounds great, I'll be right over, bye" said Bra  
"Bye" said Goku   
Bra hanged up the phone, and went to get dressed. She puts on a t-short that said "Girl's kick Butt", shorts and she put her hair up in a pony tail.  
"I'm ready, better get going " Bra said and jumped out the window. She tried to use the least ki when she was fling. When she got to Goku' s house, Goku was already out with his orange gi on. She flew next to him and gave him a hug.  
"What was that for?" asked Goku  
"For helping me out" said Bra  
"Are you ready to fight?" asked Goku  
"I'm Ready" said Bra   
They started to fight, fist where flying. Goku just went super saiyan one, so it would be fair.  
"She's not that bad" Thought Goku  
"I know you're holding back" yelled Bra  
"What?" asked Goku  
"You're holding back" answered Bra  
"But" Said Goku  
"I think this is enough for the tonight." said Bra and she flew back home.  
"I knew I was holding back, but you have a power in you that no one has ever seen." said Goku  
  
That's the end of part one, I hoped you liked it. It's better then my last and I tried better to spell cheek it better. 


End file.
